1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit board assemblies and, particularly, to a circuit board assembly having optical transceivers for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmission speed has being significantly increased between two electronic devices for using optical transceivers. Usually, each electronic device includes a circuit board and an optical transceiver electrically connected to the circuit board. The optical transceivers transmit optical signals therebetween and each optical transceiver converts the optical signal to electric signals. Then the electric signals are transmitted to other electric elements such as a processor through wire leads of the circuit boards of respective electronic devices. However, electromagnet interference (EMI) readily influents the electric signals and transmission speed of the electric signals cannot satisfy currently high speed requirement for signal transmission.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.